


Just Part of Jack

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Retirement, Romance, happy-ever-after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First day of forever.”</p>
<p>“First day of lots of days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Part of Jack

Jack blinked instantly awake into the early morning. Watery glimpses of sunlight were heralding the start of the first day of the rest of their lives, and it was just too fucking deliciously warm to move. The heat of their bodies had trapped a heady mix of scents beneath the covers – clean sweat, fading aftershave and soap, and lingering, tantalizing hints of the love they had made. Jack nuzzled his face into the pillow and breathed it all in.

He smiled as he saw Daniel’s clothes strewn over his, _their,_ bedroom floor. The closet door was slightly ajar and he could see his Class As hanging resolutely to attention. He carried out a recon of his feelings; no pang of regret or sense of something ending. It felt right. It felt good. Jack sighed and pulled the covers up further, enjoying the lassitude that permeated his body. His knees weren’t aching, and his back wasn’t either. Could have been a coincidence; more likely, his body was saying, ‘Hey, this retirement thing? Way to go, buddy.’

He felt rested. Seven hours of restorative sleep had been preceded by two hours of slow, gentle lovemaking, the kind that made Jack’s toes curl, his heart skip in unarticulated gratitude and his sated body crave warmth and closeness afterwards. It was the kind of intensely intimate loving that Jack sometimes sought but could never ask for in words. He could ask for ‘harder,’ ‘faster,’ ‘oh christ, deeper … _there_ ’ without any difficulty, maybe because he wasn’t so much asking as demanding. He was good at issuing commands. He was used to having them obeyed. But asking for tenderness …

It didn’t matter how many languages he could speak (and you could count them on one hand, including Jackson in all its complex dialects) he could never find the right words to voice this particular need.

Last night, after Daniel had come inside him, and Jack had whispered things only Daniel’s unwonted gentleness could break loose, he’d been just this side of clingy and he knew it. Daniel seemed to understand and accept that, hauling him in and holding him fast; not speaking, simply reacting to a perceived need.

Jack responded profoundly to gentleness. It was something they both recognized and acknowledged. It was just a part of him, just as his need to dominate sometimes, or submit occasionally, were also part of his make-up. Just part of Jack.

Jack had woken with a residue of last night’s clinginess still haunting him.

So, in the first, quiet moments of the new day, he indulged.

He spooned up tighter behind Daniel, bringing him gently awake with a soothing stroke from shoulder to thigh; all that warm, beautiful skin, so soft and familiar beneath his hands. He did it again in reverse; letting the feel of Daniel’s body seep into his fingers, wrap itself around his perfectly relaxed muscles and tendons and sink into his bones. It was bliss.

Daniel snuffled and shuffled himself awake under Jack’s gently shifting hands and let out a contented, “Hmmmmmm.”

Jack smiled to himself delightedly as Daniel pushed back into his waiting body. He stopped the stroking and wrapped his arm around Daniel’s waist, tucking his head neatly into the dip between neck and shoulder. It was a perfect fit. It always was. He laid a gentle, close-mouthed kiss on Daniel’s neck and waited for Daniel to come to in his own time. Time, after all, was one thing they had now. Time to love and just … be. What an amazing gift.

They lay locked together, Jack planting soft, lazy kisses, nuzzling up into the soft hair behind Daniel’s ear. Eventually, Daniel rolled over the face him, and Jack’s heart did that amazing flip-flop thing that made him feel 21 again. How the hell did Daniel do that to him?

Jack looked his fill. The left side of Daniel’s face was sleep creased, his eyes were heavy lidded and his hair put Jack in mind of a demented Woody Woodpecker. Not very romantic, he mused, but very Daniel, very sexy, and altogether totally fucking adorable. And Daniel would kill him if he used that word in his hearing.

Jack lifted his hand to trace the deep lines between Daniel’s eyebrows. They made him look so serious sometimes, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Well, not any more. This was their time, and he couldn’t believe they’d actually made it this far. He stroked a thumb across Daniel’s eyebrow, then down across his cheek until he finally cupped his face.

“Hey,” Jack said, smiling.

“Hey yourself,” Daniel croaked, blinking. Waking was such a long process for Daniel, an alien concept to a man whose body clock was set to respond with military alertness from the first second of wakefulness.

“Big day,” Jack whispered, allowing himself the luxury of stroking Daniel’s face some more.

Sleepy blue eyes gazed fondly back at him. “Not really.”

“First day of forever.”

“First day of lots of days.”

Jack gave it some thought. “You’re right.”

“Still tired?” Daniel asked running his fingers through the curls of gray hair on Jack’s chest.

“Nope.”

“Wanna stay in bed anyway?” Daniel shifted a little closer.

Slow and gentle was good, Jack decided, and needing to hold on was necessary sometimes. But maybe further research was needed to see how it really stacked up against fast and hard. He slipped his hand round to the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him in for a long, wet, kiss.

“Yep,” he whispered, his eyes straying to the open closet and the tacit reminder of his former life.

He closed his eyes, breathed in the essence of Daniel and mentally closed the door for good.

 

ends


End file.
